pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Equestria Girl 2: Return to the Sea (Thomas O'Malley Version)
Thomas O'Malley, Tristar Pictures and Hasbro Studios' movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast: *Ariel - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Eric - Human Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Baby Melody - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Melody - Serena (Pokemon) *Young Flounder - Dog Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Adult Flounder - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sebastian - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *King Triton - Hercules (1997) *Morgana - Magica DeSpell (DuckTales) *Undertow (Large) - Joe (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Undertow (Small-size) - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Cloak and Dagger - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *Tip and Dash - Meatwad and Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Harold the Seahorse - Jitters A.Dog (Disney's Bonkers) *Grimsby - Kipper the Dog *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Max the Sheepdog - Dynomutt *Ariel's Sisters - Human Applejack, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Starlight Glimmer and Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Captain of the Ship - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Sailor 1 - Telly (Sesame Street) *Sailor 2 - Count Von Count (Sesame Street) *Trumpeters - Five Riders *Drummers - Noddy Characters *Mother Penguin - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Baby Penguin - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Hammerhead Shark - Rodan (1956) *5 Male Penguins - Chicken Little, Doodles (Tweenies), Gizmo (Gremlins), BJ (Barney and Friends) and Pingu *Flounder's Kids - Pal (Arthur), T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog), Patch (101 Dalmatians) and Scrappy Doo *Blonde-haired Merboy - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Penny (The Rescuers) *Black-haired Merboy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Undertow's Various Transformation - Bartok (Anastasia), Donkey (Shrek), Olcadan (Soul Calibur III) and Crocodile (Jumanji) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Treelo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Blonde Haired Girl In Orange Dress - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Chubby Boy In Blue Suit - Jonny Quest (1964) *The Skinny Boy In Green Suit - Atom/Astro Boy *Music Orchestra - Blue's Clues Characters *Waltzing Children - The Busy World of Richard Scarry Characters *Handsome Boy - Brock (Pokemon) *Music Conductor - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 4: Hakuna Matata Movies